Robins (Comic)
Robins is a comic based on the game of the same name. The game can ignore the comics continuity but the comics can not ignore the games's Issues Volume One:Joker's Li'l Woman #Harley Quinn has broken out of jail but she's not after Batman, she's after the Robins. #Bell looks in to Harley's files on a website called "Know Your Enemy", which has the origins of certain villains, and finds out who Harley is, an ex Arkham doctor who was fired for her unorthodox way of taking care of her patients. #The Robins school life is getting in the way of their hero life, it gets so bad they are actually sneaking out of school to devote their time to find Harley. #Harley kidnaps an Magician named Time Master, and makes him use his time themed Illusions to attack the city, so The Robins must free him. #Harley creates a jail Break from Iron Heights having Joker in it. So the Robins must face a broken out Roxy Rocket, and Riddler. #With Joker freed the Robins must visit Cluemaster for him to give them a clue to where Harley Quinn is hidding. He gives them a Birthday Card invitation, with Bell figuring out that they are Sabotaging Birthday Parties. #Birthday cakes all over Gotham start blowing up. Joseph finds out that Harley and the Joker are at Wayne Tower, when they get there the Joker has Bruce Wayne hostage, he is defeated when Michael blows up a wall and the Joker goes flying. Harley tries to get away but is cought. Volume Two:The Ravager #The Robins are hunted by a teen assassin named Ravager, the son of Deathstroke. #The school gets a new student, Grant Wilson, Bell immediately falls in love with him but she doesn't want to believe she does, unbeknownst to her Grant is Ravager. #Grant brings Bell to Gotham Clock tower. He tells Bell that he wants her to help him with something. With Bell not knowing it is to cause a crime. #Oddly Bell doesn't join The Robins fighting a criminal that kidnaps people into Watches called Dr. Watch. While Bell is with Grant killing people with Bell not knowing. #Bell is wanted from the Police because she helped Ravager kill 50 people. Bell doesn't know that, and the Robins don't trust her. #Bell goes on to Know your enemy and finds out she is wanted, she confronts Grant but Grant tip toes around the question so Bell leaves him but Grant reveals himself to be Ravager and tries to kill Bell. #Bell tells the Robins about Grant, the Robins at first don't believe her but then Grant shows up, now knowing who Bell is, they fight and it ends with Grant falling off a building. At the end Bell is at his funeral and tells Deathstroke that she is sorry but he doesn't know what she's talking about. Volume Three:Civilians #All the Robins are told if they sneak out of school again they will be kicked out. While there they meet some new students including Aaron Langstrom, Kirk Langstrom's son and a mutant, Roy Harper, who is actually Speedy and the side kick to Green Arrow, and Damien Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son. #Aaron looses control for a while but Damien beats him with some very familiar moves. Bell walks up to Damien and asks if he is Robin which makes Damien spit out his drink before walking off. #Dr. Watch returns and begins capturing students at the school. Joseph figures out that he is hired by Penguin who is the New Principal of the School. #The Robins must stop The Principal from hiring more supervillains for Teachers, but then Roy faces the newest teacher Mr. Carlos aka Clayface. #Bell faces Penguin the Principal at the end him Hypnotizing her. Tommy discovers that almost all of the Students are under Penguin's control. #Tommy,Aaron, Roy, and Damien go trying to find a way to stop Penguins hypnotizing. #Tommy and the rest defeat Penguin and free the students but Penguin and Clayface get away, at the end they get a new principal, Kirk Langstrom. Volume Four:Team Up #Deathstroke comes to Gotham to get his revenge on the Robins but the Teen Titans, consisting of Red Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, Wonder Girl and Aqualad, are here to stop him #The Robins and the Titans fight Deathstroke but through the whole fight Deathstroke is constantly on his feet so no one can keep up with him, this gives him time to get away. #The Robins chases Deathstroke through Gotham, while The Teen Titans already found his location #Deathstroke easily defeats the Robins while Teen Titans gives Deathstroke a surprise attack. #Deathstroke captures the Teen titans so The Robins must plan a rescue. #Deathstroke captures the Robins and is going to kill them all starting with Bell. #The Robins and Titans escape before Deathstroke can kill Bell and beat him. At the end they split up, before leaving Red Robin high fives Bell. Volume Five:Suicide #Bell gets a call from a woman named Mockingbird who says that the Suicide Squad is coming after them. The next day the Suicide Squad does indeed show up, they consist of Deadshot, Killer Croc, KGBeast, Roxy Rocket and Harley Quinn. #The Robins fight the Suicide Squad with at the end The Suicide Squad won, and the robins must flee. #The Robins hide in a Factory thinking of a plan to stop the Suicide Squad. #Bell attacks The Suicide Squad's hideout, while the rest of them tries to figure out The Sucide Squad's plan. #Joseph's computer is hacked by Mockingbird and he is attacked by the Suicide Squad. #The Suicide Squad and the Robins fight echother which ends with the Suicide Sqaud winning but Joseph is not there. #Mockingbird tells the Suicide Squad they did a good job before being hacked by Joseph, Joseph then tells everyone everything, Mockingbird's real name is Amanda Waller and she is a government agent, the Suicide Squad attacked them because it was a training mission, Joseph then threatens to tell the state about Waller so she lets the Robins go. Volume Six:Time Havoc # Tommy gets a call from Time Master, who says," Help me. I am bieng forced to collect money." The Robins run then they get attacked by Time Master. #Tommy remembers Time Master as a magician that was attacked by Harley Quinn, Joseph finds out he owes a gangster money, this only leaves one question, which gangster? #Tommy investigates which ganster but before he figures out he gets attacked by a Roman Gladiator. #Joseph helps Tommy interrogate the Gladiator who says he was a failed super villain who was hired by a man on a tv. Tommy then makes the man go back to his boss with a hidden camera on. #After brightening up the video Tommy and Joseph find out the man is Rupert Thorne, a crime boss who went into hiding when all the other crime bosses showed up. #Time Master creates a T-rex for Rupert Thorne to collect the money. #The Robins face Time Master, and Rupert Thorne with at the end it shows both Time Master, and Rupert Thorne in Jail. Volume Seven:Mad Dog # The Robins investigate a series of killings by a man named Mad Dog. # The Robins split up to find Mad Dog but they don't find him, he finds them. He realizes he is loosing so he grabs Tommy and runs off with him. # The Robins try to find Tommy, but they can't. # Micheal realizes that Mad Dog is hunting them one by one. # Mad Dog captures Bell, so Micheal, and Joseph must survive Category:Comics